It Started in the Backseat of a Limo
by xotiffanytran
Summary: A random mixture of Chuck and Blair drabbles.
1. Don't You Forget That

A/N: So this is a short series of random drabbles I have written. It's my first attempt at writing Chuck and Blair. :) I hope you enjoy them almost as much as I enjoyed writing them. Reviews would be sweet. Love to Brookieebaby, for betaing. :) You are splendid.

Title: Don't You Forget That

Notes: Future Shot, C&B, Fluffy-Goodness

Song Inspiration: Colbie Calliat - Capri

Mood: Mellow

Word Count: 519

He watched from a distance, standing just beyond the shadows of the tall trees. She was still as beautiful as when he first fell in love with her. Even with age she was radiant, a warm glow kissed across her skin, her long loose curls tied up onto the top of her head. Her body had filled out in curves, but she was no longer the insecure girl he had once known. Instead before him, he watched the carefree and confident woman laughing infectiously before him.

Every movement with smooth, nurturing stroke, another side that she only reserved for him to see. And now, a little girl. His little girl.

She looked like her mother, with matching tendrils of chestnut locks that fell down her back. A single butterfly barrette was placed in the silky strands.

Smiling to himself, he slowly made his way towards them. His hands dug deep into his pockets. Just a few feet from reaching his destination, he met the pair of brown eyes starring at him. A wide grin swept across her pretty lips. And then he heard it, the loud squeal escaping from the little girl.

"Daddy!"

He didn't know why, but even after three years, the word still made his heart flutter. With little arms, the little girl wrapped her arms around her father's legs, hugging him tight. He smiled before lowering down to meet her gaze, brown meeting brown.

"Hey Princess, did you miss me?"

She let out the infectious giggle that melted his heart. He picked her up, holding her close to his chest, her little face burrowing into the crook of his neck.

"Of course."

He grinned, before he glanced up, meeting the love of his life's eyes.

"Did you take care of your mommy like I asked you too?"

The little one nodded, her wide eyes starring back at her father. "Of course Daddy. And guess what? Mommy has a surprise!"

He looked up with questioning eyes at the older brunette, who wore a mischievous smirk, before glancing down at his little girl,

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

The little girl glanced at her mother, waiting for her mother's permission to spill the beans. With a quick nod, the little girls voice rang free,

"Mommy giving me another brother or sister!"

And in an instance, he met Blair's eyes, waiting for confirmation. Her eyes blurred with tears but she nodded and smiled, full of hope and happiness. His heart swelled, before he jumped up, enveloping her into his arms. Placing a gentle hand onto the flat surface of her stomach, he grinned to himself before he placed a tender kiss onto her lips. Tasting the salty tears falling from Blair' eyes he pulled back, brushing away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

With a smirk, she let out a laugh before she spoke, "That's right Bass. You managed to knock me up again... I hope you're ready for the next 9 months. It's all your fault that I'm going to look like a whale again."

Chuck let out a chuckle, before he spoke in the familiar cocky attitude, "And don't you forget that, Mrs. Bass."

A/N: Posting the next drabbles as we go... also... if you guys have any suggestions on really great songs. Let me know... Music is probably one of the best insipiration ever.


	2. Sleep Well Darling

A/N: Thanks and Praises to all of the amazing reviewers you guys are simply too sweet. :) I'm glad you enjoyed the first drabble, this one is definitely on the more serious side. Not as fluffy, but at the same time, I hope you like it. This is probably one of my favorite songs, the lyrics are beautiful.

Again, love to my Beta, Brooke. You are amazingggggggggggggg....

* * *

**Title: Sleep Well, Darling  
Notes: Slightly Angsty  
Song Inspiration: Daphne Love Derby - Sun  
Word Count: 482  
**  
_  
I'm desperate to know how you are  
I hope youre deep asleep  
I've been awake for days_

They were tangled in sheets; she couldn't believe that he was here. It was more than she could ever ask for. Cradling the broken Chuck Bass in her arms, she allowed the walls they had build to crumble to the ground. They were the infamous Chuck and Blair, but for tonight... they could be so much more.

He smelled of Scotch and Cigarettes. The faint trace of expensive cologne masked, but still lingered.

They laid against the satin sheets, his head resting against the down pillow. His eyes closed shut. She couldn't help but lay there beside him, watching the night pass them by. He was beside her. He pushed her away for so long, and she couldn't help but think that this was it for them. A single chance.

At peace as the Mahanttan skylight lit up the night around them, she allowed her eyes to close shut with her arms wrapped around him. She didn't need anything, she didn't need those three words, if it meant that he would be here next to her.

--

Chuck woke up to the weight of heavy arms wrapped around his body. His thoughts distorted until the world around him came into focus. He could just see the faint trace of the rising sun grazing the New York skyline from Blair's window. Turning in his arms, he watched the calm expression of Blair's flawless face as she slept.

_But like a dream you disappeared  
Without a sound, without a trace  
Sleep well, darling, wherever you are,  
I hope that youre happy tonight  
and maybe you found someone who will love you right.  
**Sleep well, darling**  
I'm desperate to say now I need you more Than ever  
But all I could say was goodnight.  
_  
Nothing made sense, and he knew that he had to go before he would drag her down. Even as she laid fast asleep beside him, he knew that he could never give her what she deserve.

Untangling her arms, as quietest as possible, he made his way out of her embrace. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he brushed a single stray strand of hair of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Leaning down, he grazed his lips across her forehead.

It was goodbye.

With a single piece of stationary, a fountain pen in hand, he scribbled quick words. Placing it beside the empty pillow where his head had laid. Three lines.

I'm sorry for everything.  
You deserve much better.  
Don't come looking for me.  
- Chuck

Disappearing into the silences, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone as she sleep until the rising sun.

_Even if I knew what to say to you.  
Its just too late to make you stay,  
I'm sick of fighting this broken fate.  
That someone else gets to tell you,  
That your beautiful. _

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? Did I ever tell you this episode broke my heart?


	3. Chapter 3

everything is in the middle of being written... :) so hang tight my lovely readers. I thank all of your for your continuous support. Updates are on their way, just a bit of my written work is going through the editing process. sigh... Just note that their is a poll in my profile page... hopefully you will check it out. Your opinion definitely matters.

fyi, I will be changing my penname. so hopefully I won't lose my fan base.  
**xotiffanytran**

_this note will be deleted when the next post is posted. _


End file.
